Vehicle lighting systems include a multitude of lighting and signaling devices for illuminating the vehicle and alerting others of the vehicle's presence and driving intentions. These lighting systems typically include various lighting devices positioned at the front, rear, sides, and interior of the vehicle. Some lighting devices employ puddle lamps for projecting a beam of light onto the ground surface in an area adjacent to a vehicle door when the door is likely to be opened. The puddle lamps provide illumination to a driver or passenger of the vehicle to observe the area for approaching or stepping out of the vehicle. It may be desirable to add more functionality to the puddle lumps.